warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Orokin Derelict
| connections = None | boss = Lephantis |relay = N/A }} The Orokin Derelict is a location and tileset similar to Orokin Void, with the respective missions taking place on an ancient Orokin vessel that has succumbed to long term exposure to the Infested. To access, single-use keys must be crafted from blueprints purchasable from the Market. The blueprints themselves are fully reusable. These blueprints use Nav Coordinates, which are found in storage containers and lockers on all missions, including missions in the Orokin Void. In the Orokin Derelict tileset, Lephantis Nav Coordinates can be found. They are one of the components needed to craft Orokin Derelict Assassination keys to access the Lephantis boss. Players will encounter standard Infested units around level 25-35, rather than Corrupted units (which are usually enemies found in the Orokin Void). Derelicts have the greatest chance of Corpus and Grineer incursions, and with the appropriate incursion and death mark the Grustrag Three may also appear. Environment The Orokin Derelict tileset is a version of the Orokin Void tileset that has been heavily damaged by Infested overgrowth. Walls have been breached, devices have broken down, maintenance corridors have been exposed, systems have been hazardously damaged and traps have been displaced from their original locations, to name just a handful of the changes. The Infested have eliminated or assimilated all of the Corrupted and the Neural Sentries - if there were any at all. There are tree or vine-like structures covering and inside of nearly everything, creating new pathways not present in the Void towers. In one tile, Warframe Cryopods can be seen traveling across a bent railing into the murky depths below. The insides of these pods also contain the vine biomass, but it is unknown if the pods contained Warframes or Tenno before Infestation. The Orokin Derelict also introduces two new types of hazards: *'Electrified water:' Certain pools of water are electrified by damaged circuitry, causing electric arcs to crackle over their surface. Standing in the water will deal electric damage at a higher rate than the fire damage of Self Destruct hazards (around 20 per second to player shields without resistance mods), which will affect both Tenno and their enemies. (Has been observed to be 50 per second in 2 separate derelict exterminate runs as of 10/1/13, Needs confirmation) At the edges of some of the pools of water, a generator or similar device can be found, that when fired upon, can be destroyed to disable the electricity. *'Energy arcs: '''Some corridors, particularly the long and narrow ones going around the damaged Artifact Chamber, have blue-white energy arcs pulsing across them at regular intervals. These will inflict ''extreme ''damage to any Warframe that gets caught in them, capable of killing almost any warframe regardless of mods in one hit. Fortunately, as of the current version the Derelict maps have no key objectives being blocked by this type of hazard. **It is extremely hard (if not impossible) for a freshly revived Tenno to escape being instantly downed again when the same arc reactivates unless there is a squadmate observing the timing of the hazard. Those attempting to revive a player downed by this hazard must be careful to avoid being caught in it themselves. Mission Types Assassinate= Orokin Derelict Assassinate key blueprint can be purchased for . The mission objective is to kill the Lephantis boss. |-|Capture= Orokin Derelict Capture key blueprint can be purchased for . |-|Defense= Orokin Derelict Defense key blueprint can be purchased for . |-|Exterminate= Orokin Derelict Exterminate key blueprint can be purchased for . |-|Sabotage= Orokin Derelict Sabotage key blueprint can be purchased for . |-|Survival= Orokin Derelict Survival key blueprint can be purchased for . Rewards Defense and Survival Derelict missions will have a chance to yield one of the following every 5 waves/minutes. Other Prime items that are not acquirable in Derelict missions are found in Orokin Void#Rewards. Enemies Orokin Vaults ''As infestation spread across the Solar System, Orokin Ships unable to make the jump to the Void locked down Vault rooms to preserve the valuable artifacts within. A number of these Orokin Vaults have been located in the Orokin Derelicts. The Orokin Vaults are special vaults within Orokin Derelict missions that require a unique void key to unlock, called Dragon Keys. Each key has a debilitating effect, due to their power. Corrupted mods are awarded for successfully retrieving and delivering a corrupted artifact to extraction. When taken, it will act as a random dragon key, inflicting one of the 4 effects on you, sometimes the same effect you already have in your current key (if you didn't open the vault but took the key, or had more than 1 key) and will last until you extract. Inside these vaults, appears a very large, all white and aged Excalibur Prime statue that resides on the far wall with hands outstretched. Between which is the artifact, similar to the type found in the old Raid missions and currently used on Alert Defense missions. Vaults do not spawn on Assassination or Defense missions. You must still craft a Derelict key from the market first, to travel to the Derelict mission. When you find the Vault, only the corresponding key will open the door and consume the key. The mission can be played Solo, but you run the risk of not carrying the correct Dragon Key each time you try to enter. Team up with fellow Tenno, who can each carry one of the four Dragon Keys, to guarantee your access to the Orokin Vaults without delay. When removing the artifact from the vault, the Lotus will warn you of the artifact interfering with your Warframe, inflicting a random Dragon Key penalty on the Tenno who picked it up. Further, Lotus will inform all players that the Corrupted have come to stop you from completing your mission, replacing all enemies spawned beyond this point to the Corrupted Faction. Swaps can still occur after this period, but do not seem to remove the Corrupted presence completely. The artifact is odd, considering the artifact is seemingly "untouched" as the Lotus exclaims, however it has been somehow corrupted. Since these artifacts were preserved here before the Technocyte Virus took over the galaxy, this raises the question if the artifacts are directly connected to the Neural Sentry, the AI that controls Orokin Tower and the Corrupted. Note that you can only get one Corrupted Mod per run. Corrupted Mods Corrupted Mods are dual stats mods, where one stat being a bonus, the other being a negative side effect. One Corrupted Mod will be award to each player after a successful raid on an Orokin Vault. Secrets Despite the extinguishing of its orokin features, the derelict still holds the secrets of its past. Decayed versions of the parkour courses withstand with even greater secrets (note that these aren't usually found on the minimap and are often hidden behind red-lit doors) and somehow their locks still seem to be functional whether obvious or not. Parkour courses in Derelict missions tend to have less of a chance of dropping mods compared to their Void counterparts, however. Bugs * This tile set can regularly cause the game to crash, even without enemies present. A current solution found by the community is to disable DirectX 11 in Warframe's launcher options. However, disabling DirectX 11 will also cause other issues, such as Ember's Overheat to render your Warframe invisible for the duration or for certain types of Syandanas to appear invisible as well. * Upon completion of Void Exterminate missions, the host's Warframe will not show in the background of the planet menu, and the menu for the arsenal is changed and no longer works, the only solution is to exit Warframe and start the game again. (Needs further testing) *Exterminate missions on this tileset will occasionally have the maximum enemy counter increase as the mission progresses. ** This has since been found to be caused by Brood Mothers spawning Maggots. Trivia *The introduction of this tileset was foreshadowed by the occasional appearance of the Derelict Extraction point at the end of Void missions prior to Update 10, along with its characteristic optimization problems. *Although the Orokin Void tiles are in towers and the Derelict tiles are in a vessel which should be physically smaller, some of the Derelict-only rooms match or exceed the size of the largest Void rooms. * Enemy units were changed from levels 30-40 to levels 20-30 with Update 11. *This was the only location to drop Mutagen Samples between Update 10 and Update 14.1.0. *As of Update 11.5 the Orokin Derelicts now has a Drop Table, taking some of the loot out of the Orokin Void. **Needs confirmation if it takes the loot out of the Void or if it's another place to drop the Blueprints. *The white plants seen as decoration in the Void have been infected, causing them to grow out of control. The trees destroy the ship from the inside, rendering it helpless against raiders, as seen when the Grineer/Corpus pay a visit. *The Derelicts may have been test sites for the original virus, which would explain the extremely developed state of Lephantis, or simply could not escape into the void in time when the Infestation was released against the Sentient. Media OrokinVault.jpg|Orokin Vault Hint: Always check inconspicuous protrusions on the MAP Dragon_Vault_Door.jpg|Door to Dragon Vault inside Orokin Derelict. m32FDbc.jpg|Orokin Vaults Promo 2013-09-17 00011.jpg|A laser trap that survived the Infestation 2013-09-17 00017.jpg|Lightning Gates (Caution: These gates will kill you instantly on contact and can repeatedly insta-kill you on revive. If you are killed by one, make sure to time your revive properly) 2013-09-17 00023.jpg|Electrified water 2013-09-17 00004.jpg 2013-09-17 00006.jpg 2013-09-17 00008.jpg 2013-09-17 00009.jpg 2013-09-17 00013.jpg 2013-09-17 00014.jpg 2013-09-17 00015.jpg 2013-09-17 00018.jpg 2013-09-17 00019.jpg 2013-09-17 00020.jpg 2013-09-17 00021.jpg 2013-09-17 00024.jpg 2013-09-17 00025.jpg 2013-09-20 00004.jpg 2013-09-20 00003.jpg 2013-09-20 00002.jpg 2013-09-20 00001.jpg 2013-09-22 00001.jpg 2013-09-22 00002.jpg 2013-09-17 00025.jpg 2013-09-20 00019.jpg 2013-09-20 00020.jpg 2013-09-23_00001.jpg|A well-stocked Loot Chamber (not its own room) Orokin Derelict.jpg|Extraction of the Orokin Derelict. Orokin Derelict1.jpg Orokin Derelict2.jpg Orokin Derelict3.jpg Orokin Derelict4.jpg Orokin Derelict5.jpg Orokin Derelict6.jpg Orokin Derelict7.jpg Orokin Derelict8.jpg Orokin Derelict9.jpg Orokin Derelict10.jpg Orokin Derelict11.jpg Orokin Derelict12.jpg Orokin Derelict13.jpg Orokin Derelict14.jpg Orokin Derelict15.jpg Orokin Derelict16.jpg Orokin Derelict17.jpg Orokin Derelict18.jpg Orokin Derelict19.jpg Orokin Derelict20.jpg Orokin Derelict21.jpg Orokin Derelict22.jpg Orokin Derelict23.jpg Orokin Derelict24.jpg Orokin Derelict25.jpg Orokin Derelict26.jpg Orokin Derelict27.jpg Orokin Derelict28.jpg Orokin Derelict29.jpg Orokin Derelict30.jpg Orokin Derelict31.jpg Orokin Derelict32.jpg ru:Руины_Орокин References Category:Derelict Category:Tile Sets Category:Update 10 Category:Infested Category:Orokin Category:Missions